The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Salvia plant, botanically known as Salvia nemorosa, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Sensation Rose’.
The new Salvia is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Quedlinburg, Germany. The objective of the breeding program was to create new compact Salvia cultivars that flower early.
The new Salvia originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in December, 2000 of a proprietary Salvia nemorosa selection identified as code number MD1700, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary Salvia nemorosa selection identified as code number 60608810, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Salvia was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination grown in a controlled environment in Quedlinburg, Germany in 2002.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by cuttings at Quedlinburg, Germany, since September, 2002, has shown that the unique features of this new Salvia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.